Zakuro VS My fiancé
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Zakuro knew, that she loved Minto for everything that's worth. But what if... what if Minto is engaged? And what if... Her fiance is Zakuro's rival? Rnr! ZM ALTERNATE ENDING UP!
1. Zakuro, meet Minto's fiance

**Zakuro VS My fiancé**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Chapter 1: Zakuro, meet Minto's fiancé…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, it's own by… Mia Ikumi, and Reiko Yoshida, ya' know??**

**Author's note: This story is yuri/Shoujo-ai fic. If you don't like it, just go away. Anyways, I accept reviews, PMs, flamers, even spammers. Please read and review.**

**Dedicated to: My favorite Mew, Zakuro and Minto, my friend here, Kesla, Kin and Urooj (for being bored looking at the screen), and the others, My princess, Rin-Ainochan (thank you to force me to write this fic) , and you, people!! Please review!!**

'_It's fun to spend the time with the one you love_

_Although sometimes love hurt…_

_And all you can do is nothing except saying sorry_

_I don't mind about that…_

_I…'_

"Onee-SAMA!!" Minto's worried girly sickly voice's breaking my mental conversation.

"Yes, Mint-chan?"

"Why don't you go home?? Shouldn't you have some photo shoots??" asked her, started to get worried.

"Ne, Minto. Don't worry. I just… Mmm… Thinking about making some poem??" replied me, rolled my eyes. I looked back at my purple-handwriting, with some highlight, that colored dark blue.

_Heck, I couldn't make a better reason…_

"You know… Homework" replied me.

"So? Can I see your poem, Onee-sama??" asked her, giving me a puppy dog looks.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Here" replied me, handed my note to her.

_Actually, I don't know what I've written, but at last I've tried, right??_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After standing motionless at the top of the stairway for god knows how long,

I finally became aware of your surroundings…

And realized that I wasn't doing anything to improve this situation.

In fact, I wondered if I could do anything to improve this situation.

I know you'll never like me...

Never.

Then why am I so disappointed?

I don't understand myself sometimes.

I really cannot understand my self.

Anyone always say that I'm emotionless…

Are that true??

What if…

What if that is true??

MY fear even justified?

Again, I'm standing in the pouring rain.

With no body.

No one.

You're not beside me.

How I can live with that??

Paying no attention to the rain,

To the passer-bys,

Or even to where I was going,

I tried to figure out what I'd done wrong.

That was plain ridiculous!

Hell, I didn't know what you're feeling.

I even didn't know what this feeling is.

I sighed and kicked a pebble on the sidewalk.

It bounced for several feet and rolled into the sewer.

One wouldn't call another person if the other person didn't mean something, right?

A friend, a good friend, a very good friend.

Someone more than a friend,

Someone worth risking my life for,

Someone I'd loved...

Maybe it was all that bastard's fault!

Mirror nonsense, I thought.

It's only photos being reflected.

It has nothing to do with truth.

It's physics. Cold-blooded physics.

I hastened MY pace.

When the people who could give ME an answer didn't give it to ME,

I sought for the final way out.

Death.

No more questions, no more confusion.

Life was meaningless.

Yeah… that's true,

Nothing except truth

Did I prove anything wrong?

No… no at all… I just wanna you know,

I love you more than everyone in this world

Its true, not a joke

Anyway, I've loved you since forever

For somebody who read it first…

Hmm… No bad, right??

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, What a good poem, Onee-sama!!" commented Minto.

"Maybe, you could get an A+ this time" added her, still reading Zakuro's poem.

Zakuro didn't really hear what Minto said, so she replies, "Uh??"

"Who… is this poem belonged to??" asked Minto, in confusion.

"Heh??" confused, Zakuro then took her paper.

This time, she really – hey, she wrote with her eyes closed?? - pays attention to read her handwriting.

_There was… Oh my GOD!! How on the earth I wrote something like THIS???_

Zakuro's face getting redder.

Minto chuckled, seeing Zakuro's emotion.

"Hey, Onee-sama?"

"Hmm?" replied me, trying to hide my blush.

"How about going to my house?? I don't have any ballet or shamisen or something like that this day… Can you accompany me??" asked Minto, looking at Zakuro. I chuckled a little.

Of course she would.

_Hey? Of course I will. I don't have anything to do…_

"Sure. Why not??" replied Zakuro, with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------

At Aizawa's mansion…

"Hey, Minto-Imouto-Chan" greeted Seiji. The he looked at Zakuro.

"Hi, Fujiwara-san"

"Hi too, Ani-san." Minto greeted back.

"Hi, Aizawa-san" Greeted Zakuro, tried to be polite.

"Err… Imouto-chan… Mmm"

_Seiji tried to hide his fidgetiness, but I could clearly see it._

_Seiji's getting worried, I even don't know why._

_The only one thing that's impossible is if he is in love with me…_

_Wait. What?? Of course not._

_He's just nervous, since he saw Minto, so he might be worried something bad happened to her, or just will be happening._

"Why? What's wrong, Ani-san??"

"Uh??" _Seiji now rolled his eyes, and all I could do is giving a slight smirk._

"Hey, Minto!!"

_Minto's father was smiling all way to us._

_Err… Us??_

_Correction. _

_Not us, but just Minto._

"Otou-san!!" chirped Minto, happily, hugged her father.

Minto smiled. She hasn't seen her parents for long time…

"Darling" said a beautiful woman, I recognized as Minto's mom.

_She looked like... Minto… Hey, Of course…_

"Mama!!" said Minto, now hugging her mom.

_They seem happy… Why the heck I'm here?? I thought I'm just annoying their precious meeting… It's better leaving, but…_

"I haven't seen you all, since dad's last… Mmm… Business at Europe…" confessed Minto, honestly.

"Oh, baby, you know, dad was so sad for not seeing you for long time" said Minto's dad, with a voice that's… well… he still thought Minto is still a baby until now.

_This crap, I thought, make Minto smile._

"Thanks, dad" said her, happily. "But I'm not a baby now" added Minto, quickly.

They both laughed.

Then, Minto's parents shared glared for few second.

_I could have sworn that they're thinking about something bad…_

_And that are about to be happened…_

_I have a knack for that…_

_Wait. _

_A knack??  
Sixth sense??_

_Umm… No…_

Zakuro shook her head. She's not a type of person that'll believe about knack or something like that…

"Minto… we've get something for you"

"Hmm??" replied Minto, having a bad feeling about this.

_I mean… Why her parents are so…protective… well… not protective, but… um… strange._

_They're too happy._

Minto felt uneasy with this.

"Sweetheart, see this!!" Mom gave Minto a paper. She cheered happily.

Something was written here.

"Ehh??"

_Minto really get shocked, in fact, I never see her so shocked like this after our encounter with deep blue. I looked at the paper too, and… well… It's really surprising; I beat this make my heart stop pumping for a second. _

_Her parent's really good one for surprise._

"O… OMIAI??" Shouted Minto, not ladylike.

She looked at the word, Omiai, that was written in Kanji.

_Yeah, Omiai means… uh? Look at the author's notes_

"Yes, I've found someone that…" Zakuro cut him out.

_Hahahaha… This is so funny…_

"How on the earth this thing like this still happen 'till now??" asked Zakuro, place her hand on her hip.

"Well, don't sass me, young lady! Who are you?? What do you want?? What's your relationship with my little daugh-"

"Mother!!" Minto cut in with a deep blush.

"I'm not a little child again… Anyways, please meet Zakuro, Fujiwara Zakuro, my best friend, and also my Idol… mmm… ma… my… my role-model" finished Minto, blushing red.

Zakuro blushed for a second.

"Oh… Great to hear that… Baby, since Fujiwara-san is not your girl-friend… Er… I mean… Minto… you-"

"Don't worry, dad. Me and Zakuro… I mean… Onee-sama is NOT my girlfriend" replied Minto, while smiling to me. I forced myself to _smile._

_Not my Girlfriend…_

_She is not my girlfriend…_

_What's that mean??_

_That's mean… I'm nothing to her, right??_

_I… _

_Heck, what are you thinking about, Zakuro??_

_You're nothing to her…_

_So what??_

_What's the point??_

_I start to act like a fool…_

_No way! There's no way I'll say that I love her._

_Wait. Why I have to think about something stupid like that??_

_Minto, you baka_

Zakuro shook her head. The word Minto'd said, leave her rather hurt.

"Hey, Onee-sama?? You're not my girlfriend, right??" asked Minto, innocently, smiled to me.

_Oh, damn!! Checkmate! Damn her!_

_How on the earth she asked something like that??_

_Of course I'm not her girlfriend, but… saying or thinking about this makes me… slightly sad…_

"Wha- well… Of course I'm not your _girlfriend_" replied Zakuro, coldly, without missing a beat. Or without a slight blush. She didn't want to show Minto her real emotion now. She's purely confused, and puzzled by Minto's words.

_What's the matter with her??_

Minto thought that Zakuro's voice is not neutral; she thought that Zakuro was thinking about something else, so she ventured to ask her.

"Are you feeling well, Onee-sama??" asked her, getting worried with this.

She gently put her cold palm to my forehead. I actually almost blushing, but I tried to hide it. Then, I slapped her hand roughly. Zakuro acted like she didn't care.

_Surely, that's not a good way to act, but I couldn't help… Sorry, Minto…_

"Why should you care?" was my snappish response.

_Actually, I really like… er… love, when Minto cared about me at all. But I just can't say that to her… Selfish… That's what I am… I'm officially a coward._

"_Just kidding"_ replied me, smiled to her.

Not that everything matter. She smiled.

_Smiled. Her smile makes me feel better…_

"You know, Kotori-chan. _I'm such a pathetic little liar"_ said Zakuro, forced herself to smile.

'_Zakuro… she… called me by… that… I mean… the pet name she gave to me… But I…' _thought Minto.

"Ookami-san" whispered Minto, quietly.

"Mmm??" Zakuro turned her head. She could clearly see Minto's blush.

"Nothing. A… Anyways, father, what are you going to talk about??"

"Great thinking Sherlock. Minto, meet you make me remembered something, tomorrow, since its Sunday; please meet your fiancé, Schene-" Minto cut in.

"Father??"

He just responded with a grunt. And a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, what's the matter, sweetheart??" asked Minto's mother, puzzled wit this.

"Mom… stops joking me about this… this stupid idea about… This… Engagement…"

Zakuro just glared at him.

"What? We are not joking, Minto, we-" Now, Seiji cut his sentence off.

"Father… please, don't be mad. I hate this silly idea" said Seiji, rolled his eyes, Exasperated.

"Why?" Minto's mother asked enthusiastically.

"Do you hate him, Seiji??"

"No, but… he's… not… mm…" Seiji mumbled, "Not perfect for Minto"

"Yes, he is- Wait. What do you mean, Ani-sama??" asked Minto, getting confused.

"You don't know how that person is" confessed Seiji, looking away. "And, for some addition, he's worth to be hate" added him, looked disgust remembering that Schneider-guy.

"Mmm" was a comment that comes from my mouth.

_Minto has a fiancé? How on the earth I could deal with this?? No way. I would like to kill that stupid perverted bastard that's trying to steal Minto away from me!! I would… _

_Wait. Why the hell I'm thinking about that?? I… I mean… Is that means that she is something more for me??_

_I… Shit. Why I think about that?? Can't I think about her in the exactly the same way I always think that she's annoying?? Damn! Damn! Darn! Dammit!! I have to admit that I love her!_

_But… How if she… How if she… like her fiancé more than me??_

_Hell, that her fiancé…_

Minto waved her right hand in front of me that bring me back to reality.

"Yes, Minto-chan??" I gave her a smooth, dazzling, perfect smile, that's so rare, appeared in my face. She chuckled.

Minto say, "Well, Let's see who is Christopher, then" She turned to see me. "Do you want to come??" asked her, pleaded.

Of course Zakuro will come.

"Sure, why not?" that's my reply for her, instead of giving her a pat on her head.

_I titled my lips to show a light smirk, or in my words, a victory smile. He eh. If Seiji hates him, maybe he could help me. Tomorrow, come what may…_

"Hey, Onee-sama?? Where are you going??" asked her, questioned me.

"Going home, of course" answered me, simply, gives her a light smirk.

"Fujiwara-san… why don't you stay here?? The night will come soon" said Minto's mother.

_Bingo! That's what I have thinking about… Smart this Aizawa-san… Of course I will…_

"Hai. Thank you so much, Aizawa-san" replied Zakuro, politely. She then smiles.

'_Take that, Schneider' _thought Zakuro, victoriously, with a light sneer appeared in her face.

Zakuro didn't know that Seiji is staring at her, wondering something. While Zakuro looked at him, he didn't look back, but looked at Minto.

"Father??" asked Minto, walking closer to him.

"Yes, baby??" asked him, stroking Minto's hair.

"I… and Onee-sama… Umm…"

"Well, you two could have a dinner now" replied her father.

"Ye, but… oh, about tomorrow, before that, we could take the day off, right??" asked Minto, pleaded, and begged him.

He smiled, while putting her palm on Minto's head, gently stroking her hair.

"Of course, why not, baby?? Right, darling??" He turned his head to face his wife.

Minto's mom nodded. "Right. Please, before dinner, Minto, sweetheart, could you lead Fujiwara-san upstairs, to her room, beside yours??" asked her, with a smile.

"Alright, mom. C'mon, Onee-sama" asked Minto, turned her head to face me.

"Ah… yes" replied me.

_For a moment, I enjoyed the fact that Minto's snuggled around my arms. I like this. She dragged me here, to my bedroom._

Minto opened the door for me.

_The room was… wonderful. It's just the same size as Minto's - said her - , and I like the paint color, purple. It's purple everywhere. The blanket, the pillow case, etc. I like the fact of thinking that Minto might have thought to invite me over…_

"Hey, Onee-sama??" asked her, looking at me.

"Umm?" replied me, with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Do you like it?? I have made it special just for you" came a small confession from Minto, who wore a light blush on her face.

_I don't know if I do something wrong, but… I could have sworn that she is… Minto is… blushing!! I… I can't believe this!! She is blushing!! Wohoo!! Yes!! Eh? Wait. Zakuro, what's the matter with you?? You shouldn't think something like that!_

Minto then hide her blush, says, "Uh, alright then. My bedroom is right beside you, so just call me if there's anything you want" told Minto, with a blush that appeared across her face.

"Thank you… I don't need everything now" said Zakuro, walking closer to Minto, then gives her a wink. Her blush is getting redder… I chuckled a little.

"See you, Minto" said Zakuro, then closed the door. I heard Minto grunt a reply, then she walked to her room.

**Granite's notes: Yes, this is kinda the opening from this story. ****Hmm… Anyways, give me the idea ****how Schneider looked like ****I'll really respect it!! How it's looked like?? 11 pages, more than 2000 words!!**

**Oh, Minto's dad calls Minto as 'baby' mmm… I have no idea why…**

**PS: '****Ani-sama'**** means… ****real**** respected older brother. It's kinda correction, since I read some TMM fic and get a little pissed off since they wrote Minto calls Seiji as '****Onii-sama'****. For Zakuro, I wrote '****Onee-sama'****, since she's Minto's 'respected older sister', not the 'real sister' (****Ane-sama****)… ****Imouto-chan**** means… 'younger sister', it has no matter whether it's the real sister or not… ****Kotori-chan**** means ****birdie****Ookami**** means ****wolf****… ****Omiai****, as you know, means… ****Engagement****, if you still don't know. Anyways, it's me who wrote this, and I forced myself to write more than 2000 words. Hmm… R&R**


	2. Schneider

**Zakuro VS My Fiancé **

**Chapter 2: Schneider**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Hmm… I have nothing to say, but Fasting time! Yay, who is not happy, since that mean… faster update!! Why?? Cos School's time ended faster than usual!! Enjoy!!**

**PS: For Kin-chan, I didn't write this on a rush.**

**Lynx: **_**Crap.**_** Yeah. Read and review, please.**

**Granite: What are you doing here, Lynx-chan??**

**Lynx: To meet **_**MY**_** Zakuro. What else?? Wait. I shouldn't be there, right??**

**Granite: You're in my next story soon… Let's play… Frisbee!!**

**Lynx: Roger that. Zakurou-chan!! Don't cha wanna play??**

**Zakuro: (rolls eyes) Nope. People, just read… Ah, Granite Aizawa doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (Sighs) Now, read before I'll ribbon Zakuro's pure you!!**

**Zakuro VS My Fiancé **

**Chapter 2: Schneider**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

"Hmm…"

Minto woke up in the middle of the night.

She opened a lazy eye and looked at the clock beside the bedroom table. It was just three in the morning. She didn't even know why she woke up anyway. It was the sort of time and thing when you woke up without even realizing it, and when you finally **DID** realize it, you felt like sleeping all over again.

"U huh" came a small comment from Minto.

Minto turned over to fall asleep again when she noticed Zakuro's face right up close to her, the minty smell of her breath across her face. She blushed beet red; ready to just pass out on the floor.

_How could this happen?? Why I am in Zakuro's room?? Wait. I think I was just sleepwalking… but… why Zakuro's room?? I… I… Zakuro… I mean… Onee-sama… How could this… Wait. Ah. O... Onee-sama!!_

At that opportune moment, Minto noticed that Zakuro's delicate fingers on Minto's waist, her right leg across Minto's thigh.

_A… What the… _Minto's blush grown redder.

Minto would have passed out if she wasn't feeling so aroused at the moment. (Oh, really??)

And Minto would have pushed her away from her at the moment.

But something inside her stopped her.

Zakuro looked so gentle when she was asleep.

No worries.

No anger.

No fears.

And no mask that's hiding her real emotion.

Minto smiled, draping her arms around her neck.

Her eyes slowly shut, rocking herself to sleep.

"Goodnight, Onee-sama." She whispered.

And there she stayed.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………………………………

Morning.

Zakuro woke up only to find Minto's body wrapped around her, with a silly smile on her face. Blushing like there was no tomorrow, she pushed her away, heart pumping fast against her chest. She got up; face still flushed from the shock. She was making her way out the door when she stopped.

She turned around.

Her best friend and her biggest fans lay there, sound asleep.

A small blush appeared across her face as she walked over, shy.

In an action so unlike hers, she bent over, and pressed her lips against her cheek, and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Exactly, how could that happen? Alright, then" was the last sentence that's coming from Zakuro's mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minto woke up, and found herself on Zakuro's bedroom, with a splitting headache, only regaining her regular senses. She groaned as she got to her feet, hitting her sore back as she got out of the bed, opening a sleepy eye sideways at the empty bed behind her.

"Hmmfh" Muttered Minto, not knowing anything else to say.

Minto quickly went outside Zakuro's room, and found her older brother, Seiji.

"Hey, Seiji!" she called out, and Seiji turned around.

"Ani-sama" Minto finished, with a sheepish grin, and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked on down the stairs. Seiji walked over to her, grinning like the morning sun.

Minto noticed that her older brother is acting too out of himself, so she said, "Don't smile at me like that." wirily.

"Sorry." Her older brother replied, with a wink. "I'm just curious… what happened between you and your role model…_ Fujiwara_-san, _last night_?" finished him, with a big evil sneer. Seiji innocently emphasizing the words 'Fujiwara and last night' that made Minto… Well… Minto blinked, confused. _What's wrong with Seiji??_

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"She was happy today." Seiji answered, shrugging his shoulders, his grin ceasing to deflate. "Happier than I had ever seen her before… since you said that you never see her happy"

Minto's eyes widened.

_She was. . .what? No. That can't be. Was Seiji sleepwalking too??_

Minto waved her hand in front of Seiji, only to find out if Seiji wasn't sleepwalking and delusional.

It was then when Seiji face split into a grin or sneer that would have frightened a Cheshire cat. "But then again, you ARE her _biggest fans_. I mean, what else could make Fujiwara-san so happy? Who knows?? The _biggest fans_" finished him, mockingly

Minto's face reddened to a colour of an over-ripe tomato.

"Seiji!" she blurted out, but was too late, as her brother practically hopped off the steps, leading to the downstairs dining room.

"I do nothing with Zakuro-Oneesama!!" Minto's mouth opened and shut, making her looking much stupider than she had ever let herself be, until she grabbed hold of herself, shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" came a small reply from Seiji, still smirking.

"That dumbass." Minto muttered, not knowing anything else to say.

MZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZ

Zakuro was eating cereal.

Minto was blushing like the setting sun.

Zakuro turned around, raising her eyebrows at her biggest fans, who was pressed against the wall behind her, her face trying her best to not look or make contact with her at all. Zakuro blinked at the almost Jim Carrey like person before her.

"Good morning, Kotori-chan" Zakuro remarked, and Minto jumped.

Minto turned, still blushing.

"Hey" Minto said.

"Hey" Zakuro replied, getting back to her cereal.

"Good morning too, Onee-sama" replied Minto, still looking at Zakuro.

Minto, already in her teen age, couldn't help but stare at that skin-tight pants Zakuro had on, and blushed even redder as she noticed that creamy white skin that she had almost never seen before ride up all the way to just below her. . .

"Why are you looking at me like that??"

_Crap. Such a crap thing…_

"No… Nothing!!"

Minto jumped, flustered, meeting eye contact with a seductive looking Zakuro. She shook herself, fighting away raging hormones and sat down next to her grumpily. Her eyes followed from the table to the cereal that she had before her, in which she had currently got back to.

"Is there any more of that?" Minto asked, pointed to the cereal box.

"No" Zakuro replied sarcastically, eyeing the three-foot long cereal box next to her.

"Alright"

Minto rolled her eyes and grabbed it, fingering the contents and stuffing them into her mouth. Minto stopped for a while and saw Zakuro looking at her, in which she blushed and looked away. Minto blinked curiously.

_Zakuro is… blushing?? No. I mean… Yeah! Zakuro's blushing!! But what's that mean??_

"Hey, Minto…" Zakuro said, in an embarrassed tone which was so amazingly unlike her that Minto almost choked on the cereal bits inside her mouth.

"Yeah?" Minto asked uncertainly, with a raising eyebrow.

Zakuro looked away, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" asked Zakuro, looking away, with a slight blush that's still appeared on her face.

Minto raised her eyebrows and thought.

But nothing came into mind.

How could she forget about anything that happened last night??

_I… exactly, what happened last night?? What?? Onee-sama… What's happened last night??_

"I'm sorry," she said jokingly. "But as soon as I recover from amnesia, I'll give you a call" Minto half-expected Zakuro to laugh. Minto also half- expected Zakuro to roll her eyes and make a sarcastic remark. But Zakuro didn't do anything. She just stared at Minto, her left hand fingering her hair.

"Do you?" she asked again.

Silence.

"No" Minto said. "No I do not." Replied her, surely.

Disappointment.

Relief.

Zakuro didn't know which she felt more.

She just gazed at her for another few seconds before smirking and returning to her cereal.

"Anyways, Ichigo and the others are coming over for a visit" She said in an offhand voice that had something so bitter hidden inside that Minto almost felt like she had let her down in some way.

Minto did nothing except gave Zakuro a small nod.

"Okay" Minto said. "I haven't seen them for some time" finished her, with a big smile across her face.

Zakuro quickly finishing her breakfast then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Minto called out.

"To get the mail." She said simply, opening the dining room's door.

Minto nodded, few seconds later, the room meeting her with silence.

She looked at the cereal.

"Soggy" commented her, then she muttered, "Disgusting" Minto then pushing it away out of her sight.

MZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZ

Zakuro walked out the door, her feet sliding against the doorstep as she made her way to the floor before the small flap inside the fence of the house. She looked at the floor. Letter, letter, letter, and at last… fashion magazines.

"Oh yeah." Said Zakuro, grinning madly seeing the magazine that's has her photo for the cover.

She bent down to pick it up, when she stopped.

She grabbed the letters and magazine off the floor, getting to her feet. She frowned at the gate before her. There was someone outside.

She could almost feel it.

Her fingers clasped onto the handle of the gate.

She clenched her fingers on the handle.

Then her fingers slipped off gently.

She smirked and spun around.

Who was she kidding? This was not some corny action movie.

And just as she slammed the door behind her, the man on the other side of the fence breathed a sigh.

It was no one but Schneider.

'_How could that perverted guy be there??'_

Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"_Shit._ How could Schneider be there?? I thought that guy won't-" Zakuro stopped her own mid-way finishing sentence, just the time she saw Seiji. Zakuro then thought that is was a good idea to talk with Minto's good older brother now.

"Erm… Aizawa-san" Zakuro started.

Seiji replied with an "Hm??" and a raising eyebrow.

Zakuro found it hard to speak so she began this stupid chit-chat with an "A…"

Seiji chuckled seeing Zakuro's emotion.

"What's wrong, Fujiwara-san??" asked Seiji, still chuckling.

"Zakuro. Call me by my first name, Zakuro" replied Zakuro, coldly.

"Fine, then Zakuro-san. So, now, may I venture to ask to you what's going wrong??" asked Seiji politely.

"Err… Fine. Aizawa-san, I thought I-" Now Seiji cut her sentence.

"Call me Seiji. Hmm… I think that's fair then because I call you Zakuro" Added Seiji, smiling to her.

"Fine. Seiji-Oniisan. I thought I saw Schneider in front of the gate" admitted Zakuro, coolly.

"What?? Where??" Now Seiji opened the door, but found no one outside.

This made Seiji turned to ask Zakuro, cordially, "Are you sure, Zakuro-san??" asked Seiji, curious about this.

Zakuro gave him a small nod.

"Hmm… This is really a big problem… I hate Schneider. How about you??" asked him again, folded his arms.

Zakuro nodded slowly.

"I've met him before" This made Seiji smiled or gave Zakuro a big sneer.

"You hate him??"

"Hai"

"Great then. I actually don't want Imouto-chan with that jerk Schneider" came a small comment from Seiji. Zakuro smiled, seeing Seiji's expression.

"So, Seiji-Oniisan"

"Hmm?" Seiji snapped out from his thought.

"I have a big deal" Replied Zakuro, with a smirk.

Seiji looked confused, but then Zakuro quickly whispered her plans to Seiji, then…

"Hehehe… What a great plans, Zakuro-san"

"I know" was the last word that's coming from Zakuro's mouth.

_The plans are so perfect. Hmm…_

Zakuro then walked upstairs, to prepare anything she's planned with Seiji…

Hahaha!! Let ya all at tha cliffhanger!!!

**A/N: I exactly want a ZakuroXSeiji for this chapter, but since I can't, so I make a slight ZakuXSeiji. Oh, anyone, please. I beg you to make a Seiji and Zakuro fic!! –Give everyone a puppy dog looks - Okay, This story's plot'll be ZakuXMinto later chapters. I know, this was shorter than before, before was 2772 words. Now just… about 2000 words… Hmm…. Now I'm drawing Schneider… It's so hard, since he's… He should be handsome, and having silver hair (Just like Killuwa-chan (from HunterXHunter) but his hair is not so long, well… about his neck. Hmmm… Sorry to put Schneider kinda perverted and worth hated this fic, but… well, see the next chapter… I'll go to school now!!  
**

**Granite: Anyways, Minto didn't like cereal, I guess… since it's just kinda… Ordinary food… Cookies!! Or do you want Oates?? Or ice cream?? Lol. Yesterday night, I bought a cone of ice cream for myself, then my dad bought me a cone again (after I finished eating it, of course. My dad's too busy for his business) and till now, my dad still doesn't know that I ate two Ice creams yesterday night!! Read and review, guys!!.**


	3. Kiss Zakuro or not?

**Zakuro VS My Fiancé**

**By: Granite Aizawa (Still!) **

**Chapter 3: Kiss Zakuro or not?  
**

**A/N: Hezzo everyone! Welcome on the 3****rd**** Chapter of Zakuro VS My Fiancé!!**

**Rin: Granite wa baka (Granite, you fool). Are you fasting, now?**

**Granite: Wha- Oh, Of course, Rin-Ainochan… (grins) **

**Rin: But I gave you a candy yesterday! You broke your fast?**

**Granite: No. I ate that after open… Er… Iftar? Blah. Anyways, can you give me a special disclaimer, please??**

**Rin: Alright. Please listen carefully. (sighs) My stupid perverted weirdo friend here, or well-known as Granite Aizawa, doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Granite: Hey! I'm not weird! And I'm not idiot!**

**KeslAPhantoM: But I agree with Rin-sama. You're such a weirdo. Why you changed my account's pass? I tried to crack it hundred times! But… Now I get it back! (sneer) Thank you, Kin and Flamegirl! XD For reviewing…**

**Granite: E… he? Kesla-kuuunn!! How could you be there! (shivers)  
**

**Kesla: Lol. We're at the chat. Oh no! My lecturer is walking closer! GTG!**

**Rin: I'll go to take a bath… Bye!**

**Granite: Oh… I'm alone… (sobs) Ah, Alright. Read and review!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seiji sighed.

He couldn't believe that he needs to play in a stupid game like this.

"Stupid me" Muttered Seiji, not knowing anything else to say.

"I shouldn't make myself in trouble" added him.

Flashback

"_Seiji-Oniisan… I have a big deal" whispered Zakuro._

"_Well? What's that Fuji- Err… I mean… Zakuro-san?" asked Seiji, in confusion._

"_Please help me" Now Zakuro softened her voice._

"_With?" asked Seiji, still in confusion. Zakuro rolled her eyes, getting exasperated by this._

"_You hate Schneider, don't you?" Asked Zakuro, trying to explain what her plan is._

"_Erm… Fujiwara-san… I thought" Seiji raised an eyebrow, since he'd said that he hate Schneider._

"_I know… You don't want Minto-chan with Schneider-san, so… I'll help you" replied Zakuro, with a sarcastic smirk._

"_Really? What I could do?" asked Seiji, getting interested with Zakuro's super plan._

"_I got a plan… But it's our secret, agree?" asked Zakuro, put a finger in front of her lips._

"_Lol. Affirmative. What's that then?" asked Seiji, restlessly._

"_Help me with Minto" whispered Zakuro, with a blush appeared in her face._

_Seiji's jaw dropped in awestruck._

"_Wha- What, Zakuro-san?? Can you reply it louder and clear into my ears??" asked Seiji, glared Zakuro sharply._

"_I… I think" Zakuro started, with a voice tune that's so amazingly unlike her, since there's a bit embarrassment in her voice. Seiji tried to stay cool, and it's work._

_Seiji fold his arms, said "What?"_

"_I… like… Minto" replied Zakuro coolly, her face turned pinkish._

_Seiji cleared his throat. And raising an eyebrow._

_Now he has two choices. Let Schneider with Minto or help Zakuro with his Imouto._

'_Dammit! Why I had sucha no laughing matter things?' thought Seiji._

"_So?" asked Zakuro, solemnly put a hand on her hip._

_Seiji let out a small sigh, before answering "Alright then"_

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt!_

_Ends of Flashback_

"Ani!"

Seiji felt somebody put a hand on his shoulder.

Seiji jumped, then turned his head to find who the heck the person that had startling his so far…

It was her.

It was her Imouto, Minto.

Seiji let out a small sigh, before saying, "Uhuh. Hi, Imouto" greeted Seiji, not knowing anything else to say.

Minto chuckled. "Are there something that's bothering your mind, Ani?" Minto asked, seeing Seiji's face.

Seiji shook his head.

Minto continuing, "Then why you had a face like… An… Oh My God! SHERLOCK HOLMES! The great Detective!" Minto grinned, that made her older brother blushed.

"I… Imouto!! I'm not a Meitantei Holmes Sherlock Jiken Note!!" Seiji protested, and looked away, still blushing.

Minto giggling worse than before. "So… We got a Meitantei Aizawa Seiji Jiken Note, then? Oh, oh" Said Minto, mockingly.

"Uh… Anyways, why are you here?" asked Seiji, blushing madly.

"Meh? Me and Zakuro-Neesama are going to Epson Aquamarine Stadium" said Minto, looked down, with a blush. Seiji grinned mockingly at this.

"Oh, Minto. You call Fujiwara-san 'Zakuro-Neesama"??" asked Seiji, grinning madly.

Minto blushed redder than a setting sun.

Seiji just chuckled.

(A/n: Ask me in the review why Seiji grinned and why Minto's blushing… Sorry, back to the story ;)

"Lol. Minto, what happened between you and _Fujiwara-san? _Oh, don't tell me that _you two_ are going on a _date_" finished Seiji, mockingly.

Minto turned away, her face still red.

Why? Maybe Seiji, her older brother sounded so out of his character? No. Seiji always like this. He hid his real face, and his bubbling personality almost everyday. So it's a really rare time to see Seiji having his bubbling whatever personality.

Minto sighed.

It's because of Zakuro.

Zakuro… Her role model, her idol, her teammates, her… her… Zakuro is… _not_ her _girlfriend_…

Minto smacked her head in confusion. "Why… Why I told Zakuro that she's not my girlfriend… I'm so… sad… I… I like Zakuro" muttered Minto quietly, then she looked up, seeing Seiji, her older brother, nonchalantly reading a Stephen Hawking's book, The brief history of time. Minto sighed, then she smiled. She felt… relief.

Lucky me Seiji didn't hear that…

"Hmm?" Said Seiji, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye- Yeah?" Asked Minto, taking aback with Seiji's question.

"You wanna hear a good joke?"

"Maybe… I'm so stressed out"

"Alright, Minto, Please listen carefully. It's about Pl law, or Product Li-" Seiji started, looked so proud with his… I – don't – know – what's – funny – in - it jokes…

ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM

Zakuro had taken a bath, and now she's walking downstairs.

Zakuro found that Seiji and Minto is talking cheerily, and Minto laughed a lot, not because Seiji tickled her, but because one of Seiji's stupid jokes about business. Or PL law. Okay, whatever.

"Hey, Minto-chan" greeted her, coolly, then she looked at Seiji, and acted like she doesn't know anything about Seiji, except he is Minto's older brother.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aizawa-san" greeted Zakuro coldly, and politely.

Minto then stood, and Seiji stood too.

"Hey too, Onee-sama" said Minto, happily. "Anyways, please meet my older brother, Seiji" added Minto quickly.

"Ohayou gozaimasu too, Fujiwara-san" Seiji greeted back, in a well-manner. "My name is Seiji Aizawa" finished Seiji, then shake her right hand.

"What a pleasure to meet Minto's role model, I mean… a famous model like you, Fujiwara-san" finished Seiji, looking at Minto, who has a light blush on her face.

Minto didn't realize that Seiji and Zakuro were smirking each other now.

"A… ano… Onee-sama?" Minto looked up, and that's made Zakuro's smirk disappeared.

"Yeah?"

"Why… are you dress- I mean… what a nice style, Onee-Sama!!" chirped Minto, looking at Zakuro, who was standing amazingly in her clothes, a purple suede jacket, a cowboy hat, a… cute white shirt, with blue ribbon. Ah, not to forget the sexy jeans skirt she wears, and leather boots.

'_Whoa. Zakuro looks so hot…' _thought Minto, in awestruck.

"Why not? We'll go to the Epson Aquamarine stadium, right?" answered Zakuro, gave Minto a wink.

Minto's blush grown redder than a ripe tomato…

ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM

-Fast Forward- (A/n: Sorry, I'll put this in later chapter in flashback ;)

**At the mansion's yard with Minto, Zakuro, Ichigo, Kanna, Retasu, Purin, Seiji too ;**

Minto sighed. "Hei, Ichigo" greeted her, looking at her.

"Hey too, Minto. Hi, Zakuro-san!" greeted Ichigo, Retasu, and Purin, in unison.

Minto rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. C'mon guys, let's-" Minto stopped when she saw this girl.

Kanna Saionji.

The girl who (almost) always told anyone that they (she and Minto) were now "Eternal Rivals," in a fight for "princessness,". But now she said nothing, and even didn't use helicopter or arrived fashionably late, in order to draw the most attention.

Minto raised an eyebrow at this.

Kanna folded her arms. "Hi, Minto" and looked away, with a blush.

"Uhuh. Alright then. Let's enjoy the tea"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mew mews were drinking tea and cakes with Kanna Saionji, and were laughing at a joke that Kanna had made about fireman, when Minto noticed that Seiji making eye contact with her. He had weird gestures with his head, and Minto raised her eyebrows, until she finally got what he meant, and followed him away to a quiet place.

"What's up, Seiji-Ani-san?" Minto asked.

Seiji bit his lip.

'_C'mon, Seiji… You should be professional about this… Act neutral… I mean… act like you mean it…'_

"I think… I… like Zakuro." He finished, sheepishly, with a light blush in his face.

'_What a great act, Seiji…'_ Seiji praised himself, proud that one plan done yet.

Minto almost fainted dead away. She then turned her head to see her older brother.

"You… what?" she gasped, not sure that Seiji had said something...

"I… It's not like I want anything," he stuttered, flustered. Seiji played his fingers just like a little kid. "It's just that. . ." Seiji bit his lips again, getting frustrated by this.

'_Hmm… I think I could be a great actor…'_

Minto blinked.

_Seiji… Her older brother likes Zakuro?? Is this happen in the real world??_

There was silence as the two of them just stood there, gazing at Zakuro who was just a few meters away.

"Kiss her" Seiji commanded. "In the lips" added him, quickly.

Minto almost fainted dead away.

_What's wrong with Seiji?? Why the… Is he okay?? Not sleepwalking again??_

"What?" she asked again, not sure that Seiji had said something.

"Come on" he started, "The two of you haven't done anything besides act like you both are normal friends as always."

Minto blushed redder than a ripe tomato.

'_Basically, they're just best friend…'_ thought Seiji. _'But the main plans will get started after this…' _

"You're stupid." Minto said, making her way back, after making her blush disappear.

"I won't kiss Zakuro-Onee-sama. That's so _GROSS_!!" yelled her.

"Wait" Seiji said, and Minto spun around, ready to yell at him when. . .

She noticed the thing in his hand.

"W… Where… did you get that?" Minto gasped.

Seiji smirked.

The latest magazine of the newest super limited edition of fashion magazine about New York fashion week was in Seiji's hand.

"You want it?" asked Seiji, sneered evilly.

"YES!" Minto cried out. "It hasn't even been released in Japan yet!"

"Well, I have it in _my_ ways." Seiji said, grinning evilly.

"And you should do what I want" added him, quite choicely.

Silence.

"Give it to ME!"

"No" replied Seiji, sardonically.

"I'll even PAY you" Minto pleaded and begged her older brother.

"Wow, that's amusing" replied Seiji, sarcastically. "But all I want is one thing" Seiji smirked before continuing, "Do what I've told you before" finished him, smiling to Minto.

Minto groaned.

"Oh please no" Minto gave Seiji another pleading face, and gave him a puppy dog looks. "Ani-sama… Please" added her.

"Fine then" Seiji said, walking away from her, and about to rip the magazine, but soon, Mint grabbed him, and breathing hard.

A huge pulse was appearing on the side of her head.

And what Seiji did seeing this? You know the answer probably. Yes, He smirked.

"Wait here" Minto said grumpily, with a blush appeared on her face.

Seiji gave Minto a victorious smile or… a victorious smirk.

Minto couldn't believe it.

She was losing to a man older than her, especially, it was her older brother.

Seiji watched Minto stomp to the table.

His faces brightened, "Hmm" And enjoying watching the scenery… I mean… Scenario…

Minto walked up until she was just behind Zakuro, and then she turned around.

"What?" Zakuro asked restlessly and staying clueless. She raised an eyebrow.

Minto blushed. "Ano… Onee-sama… May I…" Minto stopped. She didn't know anything else to say…

Minto then looked at Seiji, who grinning evilly, and smiling victoriously.

"Yes, Kotori-chan?" asked Zakuro, with a raising eyebrow.

_What's wrong with Minto??_

Zakuro then looked at Seiji, who wore an evil sneer in his face.

Seiji gave her a wink.

Zakuro's jaw almost dropped in confusion.

_What the…?_

"Damn you, Seiji-Ani" was the last sentence that was coming from Minto's mouth.

_Heh, What??_

Minto quickly hooked her up by the armpits, standing on the tiptoe, listening to her gasp, but quickly softened her up by pressing his lips against hers.

…………………………………………………………

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: Hehehe!! Cliffhanger!! How's Zakuro's expression?? How will she react?? Wait on the next chapter!! Anyways, I'll give you little fact about my writing style in this chapter… I wrote the end first, then the beginning, and at last, the middle!! I'm an eccentric author! XP This is too short... ;  
**

**Granite: Alright. Let's just see… ****Hei, Seiji Itoko-san!! (Seiji-my cousin)**

**Seiji: Yeah? (sighs) why am I here??**

**Granite: Hehe. Actually, I'm Zakuro's biggest fans!! I draw Zakuro a lot!! A LOT!!**

**Seiji: Argh. So why the heck I'm here?? (rolls eyes)**

**Granite: For some stupid interviews… What could happen next??**

**Seiji: Hmm… In my opinion… maybe I'll kill Schneider… I loathe Schneider a lot! Schneider make-**

**Granite: Ehm. No murderer things here… **

**PS: The next chapter hopefully will finish three months later!! This story is written in a really awful pain. I almost have forgotten another story to keep this story 'full'. Oh, I still… am drawing Schneider… Okay, I changed her hair colour from silver to brown… I have no silver colour in my pencil colour… Ah! Next chapter (Insya Allah) should be some fact why Zakuro loves Minto, and why they… I mean… Seiji and Zakuro hate Schneider. ****Hmm… Also one of my reasons… I mean… Seiji's reasons why he support Zakuro/Minto… ****Next chappie, more than 250 words was scrabbled. That's mean… I need more 2000 words… Ah, Alright, people, please read and review! So I know what you think!**


	4. ch4: Tokyo Tower?

**Zakuro Vs My fiance**

**Chapter 3: Confrontation coming up!!**

**A/n: Yeah, I'm… back!! Na, sighs FYI, all of my stories will be beta-ed by SaoirseWaveglow, or PhantomInvader. Geez.**

**Thanks for Tokyo's city direction!! is looking at the map and I have the tourism map of Tokyo, Odaiba, etc. Yay! It's good for information especially this chapter!!**

**Anyways… I feel like a bit out… I think nobody likes ZakuroXMinto… If that's right… I'm quit as writer… ah, uh. Its ShizNat time!!**

**Shizuru: nods Hai. Ikumi Mia-han to Yoshida Reiko-han own Tokyo Mew Mew. looks at Granite Granite-han, na? Buy me green tea, na? summons Naginata**

**Granite: hides behind Urooj Hai, hai. Shizuru!!!**

* * *

Minto quickly hooked her up by the armpits, standing on the tiptoe, listening to her gasp, but quickly softened her up by pressing her lips against hers.

Minto blinked as she felt Zakuro's soft lips against hers. Her lips were amazingly soft. How could someone who looked so hard be so soft? You have no idea.

Zakuro gasped in shock but then she closed her eyes for a while, enjoying the kiss. But, Zakuro felt uncomfortable when she felt that anyone (including Ichigo, Retasu, and Purin) were staring. So she quickly pushed her away, taking a full five seconds thought to pull herself together, lick her dry lips, and turn her shocked (eh?) expression into a glare.

"What the _HELL_are you _doing,_ Minto?" she growled.

"Ah… Umm"

Minto backed away nervously, trying to communicate to her using sign language that she would explain to her some time later, when she noticed Ichigo, Purin and even Retasu grinning like they were just ends up seeing an idiotic girl.

Zakuro almost slapped herself.

'_It was all because of that stupid Minto'_ she thought furiously. _Why the HELL did she has to kiss her in front of all of them for? _She looked at Minto, desperately thinking an excuse for it, when she just noticed how bad the situation was. Zakuro sighed and crossed her arms.

Minto rolled her eyes and turned around to glance at Seiji, as if to see what sort of expression he had on his face, when he noticed Seiji's eyebrows raised above his fringe, making him seem… well, just plain weird.

'_Mwahahaha… That's funny'_ thought Seiji, still smiled victoriously, looking at a blushing red Minto.

'_I should do that again much, but…'_ Seiji now deciding to walk to her younger sister, who seemed confused about telling her friends what and why she's doing.

'_No mind being evil next day'_ Thought Seiji, grinning evilly. _'I wonder how Fujiwara-san eh, I mean… Zakuro-san will react… It's quite funny wondering how her expression will be…'_

"What are you doing to her, Minto-san?" Asked Kanna Saionji, who suddenly popped out behind her.

"Heh??" was the reply from Minto.

Zakuro almost slapped herself.

"Alright, here's the deal." Minto said. "Me and Oneesama are actually… Umm… playing games…" Minto answered. "...- Umm… err…"

Minto bit her lips. _'Damn! I'm no good at making excuses!!'_

Silence.

Zakuro sighed. "What Minto tried to say is… well, we… umm… Need not to know" Zakuro gave everyone cold glance, hoping they would forget it all.

The temperature suddenly dropped into -5 degrees Celsius.

"Okay, ask a stupid question…" Seiji said, innocently shrugging.

'_Ehm. Here we go'_ thought Seiji. _'No, I'm not going to participate on this… I'd better leave' _Seiji thought.

* * *

"That was TOO far-fetched, Zakuro-Oneechan, na no da!!" Purin said, entuistically.

"Nicely said." Ichigo said, winking.

Zakuro blinked.

That was close.

Minto caught a glimpse of her, and she looked back.

Minto winked.

Zakuro looked surprised.

Then Zakuro smiled back.

* * *

"Goodbye, come again some day." Minto said without her usual sarcastic voice. Her voice now heard so… Kind. Ichigo raised an eyebrow on this.

Zakuro just gave them a no emotion glare.

"We will do, Minto-chan" said Ichigo. Then, she looked at Zakuro, winking. "Good luck, Zakuro-san!" teased her. Zakuro gave her fiercer glare.

"Of course, Minto-san" said Retasu, smiling.

"See you, na no da!!" said Purin, enthusiastically.

"Bye, Minto-chan" said Kanna Saionji, with a blush on her face. She then waving her right hand.

Seiji, with the newest fashion magazine in his hands, then handed it to Minto. "Enjoy it, you Fashionista." he said, grinning.

Minto smirked. "Thanks." she replied, now opening the magazine.

Seiji paused for a moment, his eyes crossing with Zakuro for a moment.

Time stopped.

Just for a minute.

'_I don't know how you will react about this, Zakuro-san. Gomen __**(1)**__ if Boku __**(2)**__ make watashi no Imouto __**(3)**__ kissed you in front of your friends, but I can't help… to see both of you kissing… Maybe someday I'll see that again'_ Thought Seiji.

"Alright then. Goodbye. Have a nice day" he said, before walking off.

This made Zakuro raised her eyebrow.

'_What the… What the hell that's mean???_

* * *

_Somewhere in Tokyo…_

"So it's been decided." a male voice said.

The brown haired man looked down from Tokyo Tower.

'_Tokyo Tower…'_He thought.

'_The location is quite strategic, near the Zoujonji temple, And Akebashi Station, and has easy line.'_ Thought him. Schneider always wants to go there. Not like he hasn't been there before, the place that held so many memories for him.

"Scanwright-san" He called, in Japanese. Schneider looked at his business client coldly. It's his famous glare. The person he called, Abi Scanwright, just smiled, and realized that his attitude may be because he's just too tired, since he arrive at Narita airport this morning. And it's just 2 pm now.

"Meister Schneider" Abi replied politely, in a perfect German. Abi Scanwright is Schneider's best friend, but he ALWAYS uses formal language. It bored him.

"Since we're at Japan, why don't we use Japanese, Abi-san? And don't be too formal. I'm getting sick." Schneider replied, in amused tune. He's too busy observing Tokyo from Special observatory.

"Hai. Anyways, Ralph-san. So this is your favorite spot, ne?" Abi said, looked out. It's wonderful.

"It's my favorite spot… 250 meters from the land, and here, we could see as far as Fujiyama and Tsukubayama at noon, and at night we could enjoy a breath-taking view created by brilliant neon flights." He explained, without turned her head from the scenery.

"The ticket price is only Ұ 1720 for Children (junior high school students and primary school pupils) and, if we're hungry, we could go down to the 2nd floor, and go to the food court, enjoying Japanese, Western, and Chinese cuisine, and also enjoying being a gourmet by choosing all I like from the menus." He explained cheerily. Not that Abi ever heard his cheer tone, but this Schneider almost never frowns when he arrived. It started to freak him out, but now he's getting used with it.

"I'm hungry." Abi stated, as he looked at his stomach. He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. Now its lunch time.

"Let's get down," Ralph commanded. "I know a very good Japanese restaurant here. Ninja style." He said, with a smirk. The 'ninja style' things amused Abi so much. He always wanted to see ninjas. He's half (?) Otaku, collected Naruto, Flame of Recca, Kekkaishi mangas and DVDs, not to mention buying the action figures.

Schneider smirk only grew wider. "For dinner. Not now. I want to eat in a quite cozy restaurant, but normal style." This made Abi looked sad for a minute, but then whatever that restaurant is this has to be good. Schneider always had great taste at food.

* * *

At Aizawa's mansion…

Minto and Zakuro were busy eating Sushi set with a comforting silence between them. Its comforting to Zakuro, but not for Minto. She thought for an upcoming topic, but because she has nothing in her head, so what she could do is eating in a silence, not going to bother Zakuro's ladylike eating style.

Zakuro wanted to talk to her as well, but, because of the table-manner, it's not allowed to speak while you're eating, so she said nothing.

* * *

"I like the de'kor" commented Abi, as he walked in.

Ralph smiled a little. "Yeah. I like the decoration, too. But the food here's so great. You'd better be prepared. Can you use chopsticks?" Schneider said, as he walked to the seat number 17.

Abi was almost tripped, so he warned him in German.

"'Schludering. Don't be so excited, you almost tripped at your own feet." Warned him straightly.

"Baka! Ich- nothing." He replied, considering it's unwise to start a mouth war with him. He will win at any cost.

* * *

_At living room…_

Zakuro and Minto did nothing. Well, not really nothing anyways, Minto was busy preparing herself, make sure she'll enjoy reading the magazine…

* * *

_Back with Schneider…_

Schneider scowled. He looked at his chopsticks, while remembered about something…

_Flashback._

'_Are you hungry? You could eat mine if you wish…'_

_Little Schneider nodded. He really hungry from playing football. He sat at a bench._

"_Here." The little girl gave him a lunch box._

"_I don't have fork, so are chopsticks okay?" She asked, looking at a drooling Schneider._

"_Dankeeee fuuuuuuuurrrr!!! It's fine, I love chopsticks!!" He replied happily, as he took the lunch box from her._

_She chuckled simply. Schneider busy eating, but stopped while his friend asked him._

"_Will you miss me?" she asked simply, looked down at the grass._

"_Was beczweckst du mit dieser Frage?? (what do you mean with that question??) " he replied, in confused tune._

"_I'll go back to Japan," Schneider choked at her words._

"_So soon??" he asked. She nodded. "So soon"_

_End of flashback._

"Oui, Schneider!!" Abi waved his hand in front of his friend who seemed lost in his own deep thoughts.

Schneider quickly snapped out her thoughts.

"Meh what's wrong?" he asked, with a bored tune.

Schneider smiled a little. "Chopsticks… remind me of someone." Replied him sheepishly.

They then continued their lunch in silence.

* * *

"So THAT's why you _kissed_ me." Zakuro said, after let out a small sigh.

Minto blushed and nodded furiously.

There was a small shred of disappointment inside Zakuro's heart at the sound of that, for a reason beyond recognition. She shook herself, and managed to force a smile.

"You stupid idiot" she muttered, and got up from the seat she was in.

"You don't have to do that." Added her, looked at Minto. Minto just grinned sheepishly, and hugged the fashion magazine in her hands.

Zakuro noticed this.

'_That fashion magazine…'_

Zakuro keeping looking at the magazine Seiji used to bribe Minto to kiss her…

'_That fashion magazine… What if…'_

"Minto" Zakuro said slowly and quietly.

"Hmm?" Minto muttered, flipping the pages of her magazine.

"If…" she whispered. "If it wasn't because of the magazine…" Zakuro swallowed hard. Tried to find the next words she would like to say. "Would you have still done it?"

It was barely audible.

Almost, that is.

Zakuro bit her lips, frustrated by this.

"What?" Minto asked, still looking at the magazine. She was too busy too care.

"Eh, anyways Oneesama, do you know that Milan Fashion Week'll be postponed?" asked Minto, reading the article.

Zakuro frowned. "Really? Glad to hear that, then" replied Zakuro, looking elsewhere but Minto.

"Why?" asked Minto, looked up. She knew Zakuro was a bit comfortable with something, but she chose to ignore it.

'_Great. Now Oneesama is angry with me. Is it something I said before? Or… is it something she said before? Umm… well, that's right-!! Ah… Baka!! Oneesama was supposed to ask me something! But…'_

"…Paris Fashion week" Zakuro answered Minto's question, but Minto didn't get it.

"Eh? What?" Asked Minto. _'bad things, Minto, you didn't notice her. Baka. How you could be so clueless, Zakuro had answered your question, you know!!'_

"Umm… Minto," Zakuro started, looked at the carpet.

Minto, turned on her affectionate side, and looked up. "Nani?"

* * *

_With Schneider… (Geez)_

Ralph Schneider, for the second time, glaring his friend for being so slow. No doubt that it's intoxicating. Of course it is. It IS TOKYO, not another place. _'Geez, I shouldn't bring him!' _thought Schneider.

He sat at his comfort leather driver seat, ready to drive his New Metallic Blue Fisker Karma, his new car from Fisker corp.

"Mou, Ab! You turned into a child!" He said, with a smirk.

Abi, flushed at his friend's comment. "H-How do you say that!! Good Lord, Ralph!! IT IS TOKYO, not like another place!!" Schneider gave him an amused looks, but then it quickly faded away. "Just in. I can't wait to see Aizawa-san." He mused. "Wonder how she looks now? I have lost contact for god-knows-how-long," he said. "I'll just drop you at the hotel, while I go to her… Mansion, I suppose?"

With this Ralph Schneider drove her Fisker Karma (A/N: It's mine!! I want it!! XDDD).

* * *

"Nothing." Zakuro muttered, blushing furiously. Zakuro turned her head away, hiding her blushing red face. "Forget what I said." Now Minto really turned her head to meet Zakuro, in confusion.

"But… Onee-sama, anata wa **(4)** …" Zakuro then cut her sentence.

"FORGET IT." Zakuro replied, with an unusual high-pitched voice, but Minto didn't notice that.

Zakuro then walked outside, ignoring the older dark blue-haired boy, Seiji, who was popping out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Seiji muttered a "Hey!" But Zakuro decided to ignore him, and just walked away.

"Oh my… Kami-sama **(5)**." she muttered, shutting her eyes and pressing her palm against her forehead. There was a burning feeling in her heart, her heart hammering against her chest.

'_Do I love her?'_

"No." she said to herself firmly.

But she had kissed her not too long before, and that was not in front of Ichigo and the others. It was when Minto was sleeping, when she was not aware… That familiar blush was appearing on her cheeks once more before she knew it, and she shook herself again. This was not the normal her. What was up with her the past few days? She had been acting almost totally not like herself, it seemed that she was…

Her fingers stopped against the door handle.

She was in love with her.

She bit her lip.

There it was.

Anger?

Disappointment?

Frustration?

Sadness?

Happiness?

Confusion?

She looked up, desperate to keep a straight face.

She took in a deep breath, and breathed out.

Relax.

Zakuro, relax.

Everything was all right.

Everything was going to be… alright…

Yes, for sure…

"Zakuro"

Zakuro turned around, her eyes stinging in the rain which she never knew was there.

There he was, in the rain, his expressions more dead than ever.

Schneider…

Schneider…

Well, everything will be alright if he is not here…

"Hello, Zakuro." Schneider said solemnly, with an evil smirk.

END OF CHAPTER 4

**A/n: Cliffhanger!! Whoa, confrontation coming up.**** XP! Can't help! /**

**And it's only one chapter to the END!! Mwahaha!**

**Urooj: One chapter??!! blinks**

**Granite: Oh, Rose-chan, since you've helped me, so, here's for you!! **

**Urooj: Eh? You really make one?**

**Granite: Yep! Here's the Omake I've promised:**

Omake1:

Zakuro is in her doubtful thoughts.

Zakuro: (minds) Do I love her?

Zakuro: No… but…

Suddenly, there's an evil black thing creeps near her feet.

Zakuro: (wide eyes) a… a… (jumps) KYAAH!! MINT!!

Minto: (rams/opens the door) Oneesama, what's WRONG??

Zakuro: (looks at Minto with puppy dog eyes) Minto… Kill… that… thing… onegai…(wolf ears and tail popped out)

Minto: What's the thing, Oneesama??

Zakuro: It… is… the cockroach… (hugs/jumps into Minto with her hips around Minto's waists)

Minto: (speechless) A… a…

Schneider: (awe) Oo

Seiji: (covers mouth) o0 ??

Zakuro: (screams) KYAHHH!! Minto!! Please REMOVE that damn thing!! (hugs Minto even tighter) Or I'll never remove MY BODY!!

Minto: (still speechless) ……. Ha… hai. (minds) _Actually I don't mind being like this forever…_

Seiji: O.o (minds) _Oo what should I do? Should I kill it??_ (hits the cockroach with his shoe) Lol. It's fine, Zakuro-san. (brings the cockroach near Zakuro to let her know that it's died already)

Zakuro: (screams louder than before) KYAAAHHH!! (buries Minto's face on her boobs and wraps her hands on Minto's neck) DON'T SHOW IT TO ME!!

Minto: (still speechless) …………………. Mmm…. (blushes)

Readers: A… (speechless)…

Seiji: (smirks) Affirmative. (throws the roach) It's gone, Zakuro-san. (turns around) O.o

Zakuro: (sighs) Thank you, Seiji-san. Anyways, where is Minto? (turns around) Minto?? (looks down, realizing) Oh, Gomen nasai! (jumps away from Minto's body)

Minto: (sniffs) it's… fine (sniffs) just… (nosebleed) _You're really goddess, Oneesama… _(sighs)

Zakuro: Minto, are you okay?? (walks closer to Minto)

Minto: (visualizing) A… O… nee… sa… ma… (faints) ………

Zakuro: (catches Minto's body) Minto?? (shakes Minto's body) Minto, please don't faint!!

Seiji: …………. O.o

Schneider: ………….. 0-o

-End of Omake1-

Omake2:

Zakuro looked at the author who looked at her back with blank face. Author (and her therapist) were busy with her chopsticks, eating a really delicious soba made by authorself :-)

Zakuro: (waves hand) A-u-t-hor… Help, can you change Omake1? (Hold's Minto's faint body)

Granite: (stares dully) No. (stares back into her food)

Zakuro: (grips author's collar) Why not?

Granite: (blank looks) Because I don't want to.

Zakuro: Why the-?

Shizuru: (pops out behind author, hugs her) Ara ara… author loves me so much… (gives author Tours doujinshi XD)

Granite: (opens the doujinshi) Shizuru, na? What makes you here?

Shizuru: (smirks) Ara ara… did the author read M rated fic in Mai-HiME?

Granite: (nods) Hai. They're GREAT. (stares at the Tour Doujinshi)

Urooj: (confused) Shizuru? Why the-? (notices the GL-Doujinshi on Granite's palm) o.O!! SHIZURU!! You brainwash MY CLIENTS!! (takes the Doujinshi)

Granite: (sobs) I want it… Ikezu…

Urooj: (sighs) No way!! (reads the Doujinshi) . THIS IS GREAT!!

Zakuro: (sniffs) Author abandon me… (sniff)

Shizuru: (giggles) Yay Author loves ME SO MUCH!! (mocks)

Zakuro: (transform into Mew Zakuro) I hate you. (holds her Zakuro cross's whip)

Shizuru: (giggles, summons her naginata) Why would a beautiful girl hate me? (innocent looks) Mou!! Zakuro's so CUTEEE!! (hugs Zakuro)

Zakuro: (panics) No- no no!!

Kiyohime: (hiss)

End of Omake 2

**Ehm… So… read and review?**

**Ps: Lol. Is Zaku-chan sounded so OOC? Lol. I remember the episode when Zaku-chan jumps into table becos of the roach… Oh, Schneider spoke German. I'llcontact mai-han for later... XD Sorry for the extremely late chapter... I hope you like the Omakes! And, now I'm not only author, but also as a beta-reader. So far, I beta-ed for Naruto, MaiHime/Otome (TWO), Tokyo Mew Mew... XP Gravitation later... Heh. For Chopstickman, Why don't you put 'Relativity' up?  
**

**Nihongo no Jisho (Japanese's dictionary) (I'm thinking of removing it bcos one of the ffnet author suggest me. Should I? ) :**

**Gomen: Sorry**

**Boku: 'I' for boy's speaking. **

**Watashi no Imouto: My younger sister (real sister)**

**Anata wa: You…**

**Kami-sama: God**


	5. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Zakuro Vs My Fiancé**

**Chapter 5 NO, IT'S NOT! IT'S JUST AN ALTERNATE ENDING!**

**A/n: A HUGE apologies for everyone… The real chapter 5 is really long, and it's the last chapter. But I don't really want to delay it, the ALTERNATE ENDING for this fic. I'm not sure if you'll like it, it's NOT THE REAL ENDING. I just bored, and here it IS!! Anyways, read then review!!**

**AND, Happy early Valentine Day!**

**ps: Before you review, make sure to look at the clock. Tell me the time in yours... C'mon, your review is... precious!! Tehehe... Especially for a girl with a split personality disorder like me. And, for a certain SOMEONE who asked through PM what my Sexual preferences is... I AM straight. Hehehe. Take your own time debating w/ me. Lol. Dunno, but YOU CARES. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I never own TMM, but I'd like to... (sighing)**

**Warning: OOC Zakuro (I think?)**

"Schneider."

He just stood there, remorse written all over his face, his wet tousled hair drenched to the last strand. He was making his way to her; her heart beating faster by every step. He was just four steps away from her, looking down at the ground as he made his movements, his hands in his cloak. She bit her lip, her eyes focused on him the entire time.

She wanted to move.

She wanted to run back into the house and slam the door, but what was the use? All that she would get was a torn down door, and Minto's life would be in danger. It was at his final two steps when he looked up from the ground to her face, and she winced at the terrible amount of pain found inside his eyes. The only time she had seen him display emotions when it was his birthday and she had bought him a birthday gift. It was nothing really; just a collar pin that he could have in daily use.

But she would never forget the strange overplay of kindness and happiness as he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Thank you, Zakuro-san." he had whispered, a smile on his face.

And that was the first time she had ever seen him smile. And now here he was, doing the direct opposite, anger and pain swallowing the empty voids of his eyes. Soon after he was right before her, and at his last step, there was a crash of lightning.

"Hello, Zakuro-san." Schneider whispered in Japanese.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Schneider gazed down at her, and it was at this moment he knew that all his works to get her back was not for nothing. She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; her hair drenched by the rain, the blouse on her body hugging her body tightly as the rain soaked her through every shred of clothing that she had. He was surprised that she made no motion to run away.

But she was smart.

She knew that she could run, but there was no use to that if you couldn't hide.

Nobody could hide from him.

He managed a small smile.

"Aren't you glad to see me again?" he managed to choke out cheerily.

She had then clenched her delicate fingers into fists. "If you're here to kill my Minto…" she whispered, and he flinched. "I'll never let you get away with it."

His eyes sparkled with amusement before settling to jealousy and hatred.

"Why her, Fujiwara?" he asked her, glaring down at her. But, already used to his cold stares, she just glared back up at him.

She remained silent.

"I thought you were just be-her girlfriend to make me jealous." he whispered through clenched teeth.

"That never went through my mind." she said shortly.

There was a cold flame that surged through his body at her words but he restrained himself.

"You're mine." he said to her, a hand reaching out to stroke her cheek, but she slapped it away.

"You never were, and never will be." she snapped.

He snapped too. But in a different way than her.

He grabbed her hand and pinned it behind her back, slamming it against the door behind her. His eyes were cold and merciless; just like when they had first met. She winced in pain, but maintained her angry scowl.

"Let go of ME." she said.

"No." he answered coldly.

"I said, let GO of ME." she said, trying to get free, but he pinned down her other hand, crushing her fingers in his grasp.

She whimpered in pain.

"Look at me, Zakuro." He hissed out.

She glared at him.

"I love you." He said, and for once, her expression softened. "She doesn't."

Her expression hardened, ignoring the splattering rain on her face.

"Yes she does." She hissed.

"Name a time where she expressed love to you, Zakuro." He said, finding it hard for once to conceal his anger. He wanted to fire a hole through that girl's head, but he knew that that wouldn't change her mind in anything. "Name one."

She just paused for a moment.

A lightning struck in the sky.

She had never thought of that.

Did Minto… even love her in the first place?

She wanted to tell Ralph that she had kissed her in the afternoon, but that was a lie; she only kissed her for a stupid fashion magazine.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and Ralph smiled softly at her, wiping her tears away.

"She never loved you in the first place, Zakuro." he whispered.

Her legs felt weak, wanting nothing but to be hugged. By Ralph…?

Impossible.

She glared at him once more, hating herself for showing emotions to him.

"Let GO of me Ralph." she hissed in German.

"And what if I said no?" he whispered, in German too.

Tears flowed faster now as she sagged into his shoulder, and he brought her into a hug.

"Leave with me, Zakuro." He whispered. "I'll love you forever."

Inside, she obliged.

---------------

"Ralph…"

"Once again," Ralph said, smiling softly. "She never loved you in the first place..."

"Says who?"

A figure came out behind Schneider, and Zakuro's eyes widened.

"M… Minto?" she whispered.

Her eyes were burning with hate and anger, her shirt damp with the rain.

"Where did you come from?" Schneider asked, turning slightly, but did not look at her.

"From the backdoor." Minto hissed. "Although I'm not the detective, I know it doesn't take a girl more than 10 minutes to get the paper."

"A girl who's not your girlfriend anymore." Ralph hissed.

"She is."

"Says who?" Schneider whispered.

"Says me!" Minto yelled. "Her girlfriend."

"And what if you were?" Zakuro yelled, suddenly filled with unknown anger.

Even Schneider looked surprised.

"Zaku… ro?" Minto asked, wondering what's on Zakuro's mind.

"The only time you showed affection to me was when you kissed me!" She yelled, tears pouring down her face. "And that was for some STUPID MAGAZINES!"

Minto's face hardened.

"You never loved me in the first place!" Zakuro yelled. "Why would you care if I left?" She wiped her tears.

"Who said that I didn't love you?" She whispered softly.

Ralph's eyes widened.

An unknown last tear fell from Zakuro's eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

Minto smiled at her, drenched to the soles of her feet.

"I love you, Zakuro." she whispered, as she caressed her cheek.

--------------------

**Omake:**

**Zakuro reads this alternate ending.**

**Zakuro**: wtf! Why the ending is like this!!

**Author**: Why, thank you for the wtf, Zakuro.

**Kin**: I thought it'll have smex there… it SHOULD BE! (gives author death glare)

**Author**: (takes few steps away from Kin) What is… 'smex'? (try to looks as innocent as she can be)

**Urooj**: … (shocks) Omg you don't know?

**Shizuru**: Ara ara… it is like this… (drags Natsuki)

**Natsuki**: Uh… Shizuru, what are you doing?? (as clueless as usual)

**Shizuru then doing 'their thing' with Natsuki in front of everyone…**

**Shizuru:** Shizuru is not here, Duran is here! Woof, woof!

**Duran**: (sweatdropped)

**Kin**: (raises eyebrow) Like… that?

**Kiyohime**: …(hiss)

**Shizuru**: (pretends like a good dog) woof, woof! Natsuki, would you please rub my tummy? (rolls on the floor)

**Author**: (blinks) You sure, Kin-chan? Oh, should I write-

**Zakuro**: (red face) No, don't.

**Shizuru**: (looks up, pouts) Author… write, Onegai?

**Author**: (blushing) I will.

**Zakuro**: (glares) NO!!

**----**

**A/n: So… real sappy alternate ending, huh? Lol. No, I'm not going to use it. The REAL ending is still 495 words done, for the really last part. (sighs) it will be a really LONG chapter, so… yeah, it's alternative. XP. Says who, huh?**

**Hehehe... And I watch 1408 for THIS Valentine day... (sits in the corner)**

**Ps. The REAL ending will have 'smex' although I'm not sure what that is… No, just kidding. I know what that is…**

**Shizuru**: If you don't know, then you should… Ask Urooj-san!!

**Urooj**: (flushes) WTH?? Read and Review!

**And, special thanks to Urooj, who had beta-ed half of my story. That one. The one you haven't review! (pouts) Oh, yeah. I got 11 reviews per chapter till now, and I really am happy!! Oh, well... Stay tuned!!**


End file.
